


Dirty Little Secret (Shinsuke Nakamura/OFC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Short & Sweet, Smut, oc is madly in love with shinsuke and his quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Just a fluffy, smutty, sweet two piece with Shinsuke.





	1. Chapter 1

I knew it was coming before the battle was even over. Any time Shinsuke got physical, it riled him up like no other. The fact he almost got his ass handed to him, and LOST? I knew tonight was going to be a long one. 

The sound of the door slamming against the wall and then back into place tore me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find Shinsuke already jerking his top off, with a look of contemplation on his face.

“Why you not wait for me?” he asked.

“I figured you’d need some stress relief,” I answered, rising to my feet with a little grin, “Am I wrong?”

He rolled his eyes dramatically before pouting slightly.

“Not wrong, but would be nice to see my woman there,” he replied, gesturing sharply behind him.

Finally he started towards me, fingers pushing at his pants, and I couldn’t resist the urge to help, instantly grabbing the waist band from him. 

“Yeah, except no one knows I’m your woman other than us,” I explained, taking over on pulling his pants down. 

My movements halted when he leaned in, nose pushing against mine as he narrowed his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in the depths of those gorgeous brown orbs.

“They should know.”

A sigh escaped my lips and I abandoned his pants to run my hands into his hair. His groan came out low and instantly made my knees weak.

“They don’t need to know. You’re a legend, and you don’t need a woman ruining your stone cold reputation,” I explained.

We’d had this argument many times, but it kept coming back around.

Shinsuke and I had been dating since right before he had come up to the main roster. At first, we kept it quiet because it was new and wasn’t sure how long it would last. Now, over a year in, I kept putting off announcing it because I knew how this company was. Our relationship would become a story line, or the fans would tear us apart with vicious comments that were completely unnecessary. 

It was much better to keep it behind closed doors. 

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked suddenly.

For a moment, all I could do was stare at him in disbelief. I searched for any trace of humor in his face but he seemed deadly serious.

“Shinsuke! How the can you even ask that?! You have no idea how badly I want to go out there and scream to the world that I was blessed enough to land the most perfect man in the universe! I just don’t want Vince fucking McMahon making our relationship into a circus show out there! I’ll become your manager or the love interest in a triangle, weigh you down, lose my own career…”

He didn’t look convinced. He was so damn stubborn when he wanted to be. The longer he stared me down, the most I began to wilt. I was never any match against him. 

With a little groan, I let my forehead bump against his. 

“How about this? We let people in a little bit at a time? Post a few pictures tonight riding together? Then we’ll take it from there?” 

That made him smile. Of course my stupid body reacted furiously to the grin and I couldn’t resist smashing my mouth against his with a sigh. 

“You’re so stubborn,” I groaned between kisses.

“You love me,” was all he grunted back as his long fingers wrapped around my wrists.

My arms were jerked away from his pants as he guided me back until I was flat against the wall, where my hands were promptly shoved above my head and pinned by one of his.

“I want you, but we wait until later,” he murmured as his lips ran along my jaw, “I have surprise for you”.

A shudder slid down my spine at the suggestive tone dripping from his words, and I managed a little nod when he pulled back.

With a wink, he finished undressing swiftly just to head to the shower, unintentionally (or possibly quite intentionally) giving quite the show.

“Jerk,” I muttered with blush-tinged cheeks. 

“You love me!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please excuse the horrible Google Japanese translation! While I know a very basic amount of Japanese, none of it ever comes in handy with smut lol. Also this is barely edited, so apologies for any mistakes!)

The sound of rain drops against the window greeted me as I started to rouse from sleep. It was so calming that I almost let it lull me back to slumber, but then I fully registered the fact I was in bed alone.

Cracking my eyes open, I let them adjust to the dim light before looking around. The red numbers on the bed side clock read almost two in the morning. With a little groan, I rolled onto my side and pushed up from the soft mattress, intent on finding Shinsuke. 

Thankfully it took no time at all. I found my lover hunched over the desk in the back corner of the room. As quietly and carefully as possible, I slid out of bed, grinning momentarily as I felt the familiar ache in my thighs from our late night romp.

I tugged down Shinsuke’s overly large T-shirt past my hips and padded across the floor. As my arms wrapped around his slim shoulders, he merely craned his neck to the side to allow my head beside his. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked softly.

“The rain woke me,” I replied with a little shrug.

His hand never stopped moving the graphite pencil across the drawing pad despite my intrusion. I rested my hands over his chest and stilled, interested in watching him work. He was a master at so many things in life, but his artistry in drawing was beyond impressive. I only wished I could be as crafty as he. 

As the sound of the rain mixed with the gentle scratching of pencil on paper, I began to feel sleep grabbing at my conscious once more. Everything was so soothing, so perfect. 

“Why don’t you sleep, darling?” 

Shinsuke’s whisper startled me fully awake once more and I blushed slightly as I realized how close to passing out I had actually been.

“Sorry, love,” I murmured back, patting him gently, “I’ll leave you to your work. I just love watching you.”

A bemused chuckle left Shinsuke as I pulled away and headed back to bed. As I was climbing onto the mattress, I was surprised to feel him follow suit, long limber body easily draping over my form as I paused.

I was going to question his motives until I felt his teeth along the slight bit of exposed shoulder. 

“We never posted a picture,” he murmured, facial hair prickling lightly along my skin.

“I forgot,” I replied honestly, “I was kind of distracted by your hand being it places it shouldn’t have been.”

Rumbling laughter washed across my neck before his lips led gentle kisses up to my ear. I couldn’t resist pressing up against him, eager for as much bodily contact as I could manage. 

“Do it now,” he said.

“Now? I look like crap,” I retorted in a whine.

“You look beautiful. Never more perfect than without makeup in my clothes,” he replied, drawing back.

I let out a sharp groan, knowing I had lost this battle like most others, and finished my crawl across the bed to grab my phone. Before I could get settled in, his long arm wrapped around my side and I was jerked into his lap, placed perfectly between his strong thighs with my back to his chest. My thumbs faltered in bringing up the camera as his soft mouth placed chaste kisses along my cheek. 

“Come now. Before I get older,” he urged playfully.

“If you’d stop distracting me with that devil mouth,” I shot back weakly. 

Putting the camera into selfie mode, I relaxed fully against my lover and let a natural smile bloom onto my face. I was surprised to find he wasn’t looking at the phone, but at me, with an expression I couldn’t quite put into words; adoring was the closest. My heart raced giddily and I snapped a quick picture, before shifting sideways and coming nose to nose with Shinsuke.

“I love you, you know that?” I murmured, brushing my lips against his.

His hand enveloped mine as he crashed our mouths together, and I felt him tap the camera button while he stole my breath away. Smooth bastard. I let the phone go without a second thought, instead cupping his jaw to pull him closer. Even though I had him hours ago, I could feel lust igniting in my core, and the urge for more had my demeanor slipping. 

I pulled away to breathe in sweet, needed air and trailed my nails up and down the stubble along his face. 

“You are insatiable,” he chuckled as my nails scraped gently down his neck. 

“Have you looked in the mirror lately? How could I not be with you?” I replied softly, “But I suppose I should let you relax rather than wear you out more.”

The way his eyes narrowed on me made my cheeks warm, the scrutiny from his gaze ever powerful. 

“Get over here,” he grunted, hand quickly dipping under my thigh to help pull me up.

With a squeak of delight, I tumbled over onto my knees and straddled his legs, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. 

“You think I would tell you no?” he questioned, eyes steady staring into my own despite his fingers trailing tender marks up the backs of my thighs.

An excited gasp left my lips when he suddenly yanked my hips down to his, our noses bumping in the exchange. 

“I don’t want to keep you up if you need sleep is all,” I explained.

My fingers toyed with the loose strands fallen from his bun at the nape of his neck while I waited on his next move. 

“Don’t need sleep, need you.”

Eyes rolling shut, I rested my forehead against his as my teeth sunk into my lips. The deft fingers I loved so much wasted no time slipping between my thighs, easily finding my sensitive nub with soft caresses. 

A sudden clap of thunder nearly sent me careening off the bed in fright, but his arm swiftly encircled my waist and held me down fast. 

“Shh, just thunder. You’re safe with me,” he cooed.

Embarrassed but placated, I nodded and decided instead to distract myself from the growing storm outside. His skin was always so soft. I couldn’t get enough. Running my fingers over the dips and sinews of his shoulders and pectorals, I let my senses indulge in every delight; his hand making it hard to do much else. 

When my nails gently raked over his nipples, he let out a hiss and bucked his hips against mine, eyes rolling back momentarily. The second his hand pulled away from my core, I reached down and snagged his boxers, pushing them enough to take hold of his hardening cock. 

“Ooh darling,” he moaned softly, head tipping back as I traced down his length gingerly, “So good at that.”

I lost myself in watching him; the subtle twitches of his lips, the quick rise and fall of his chest, the blush spreading from head to shoulder. Twisting my wrist, I hastened my pace and tightened my fingers until they wrapped around him like a glove. Precum slicked up my palm and I wasted no time coating his cock in it, making each pass over much easier. 

“Enough!”

The sharp bark left no room for argument and I quickly released him. With bruising strength, his fingers took hold of my hips and directed me down swiftly. 

“Fuck! Shin!” 

Ducking down, I pressed my face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, muffling my cries against his throat as he shoved in. 

“Do not hide,” he grunted, hips thrusting up quickly.

“We- ah!- have neighbors! Fuuuccckk…”

He chuckled shakily as I tried my hardest not to come undone already. I was lucky in that once I had my first climax, I could have an unending amount of orgasms with ease. Shinsuke never failed to tease me over this, although I’m sure he didn’t actually mind. 

“Anata wa totemo nurete iru. Daisukidesu.”

For a moment, I was able to focus on something other than the pleasure growing in my core, as I tried to internally translate his words. I loved when he spoke Japanese to me, and he knew it, but I was still learning and thus often got lost. 

“Anata wa odoroku yō ni“

Oh. I knew what that phrase meant. 

'You feel amazing.' 

With a little whimper, I wiggled my hips free of his hands and started riding him. Just the change in pace had my thighs clamping down around his, my entire being shaking in restraint.

“Don’t fight it,” he groaned.

“I- I don’t want- I don’t want it to be over too fast,” I admitted weakly. 

“Chōdo Kuru!” 

'Just come!' 

Face flushing, I groaned and nipped at his collar bone roughly.

“Come with me then.”

He let out a low moan and muttered something indecipherable, but then took back control of my hips, leading a suddenly violent gait. I held on for dear life as I nearly fell off his lap, and gave up on attempting to keep my voice down. His name spewed forth with a chorus of moans and cries as he pulled my body in closer to his. The way his cock curved in my core hit every single spot I could beg for; my clit grinding against his pelvis in a way that shouldn’t be legal. 

I couldn’t help begging him as I planted sloppy kisses up and down his neck, teeth grazing and tongue lavishing his flesh eagerly. One of the few Japanese phrases I’d learned well from him became a chant as I felt my end drawing near.

“Kitekudasai, Shin. Onegaishimasu!”

'Please come, Shin. Please!'

“Watashi wa kuru tsumorida… Watashi to kite… Ima!” 

'I am going to come… come with me… now!'

I managed to hold on until his teeth sunk into the sensitive part of my shoulder and his warm moan washed over my flesh. Indescribable bliss poured through my body in frantic shocks, his name echoing off the walls proudly. Wave after wave of pleasure shocked my core as I clenched hard around his throbbing cock. 

His hands soothed the aftershocks away gently, rubbing little circles into the muscles of my hips and bottom, as a soft kiss met my hair. 

One hand left my form and I felt him reaching out. Curious, I shifted enough to rest my head on his other shoulder and found him typing something on my phone.

“Seriously?” I chuckled.

“Seriously,” he replied.

A ding signaled the sent message, and I gently took the phone from him, reading what he had posted. He had chosen the first picture. It made butterflies come to life in my belly again to see the way he looked at me.

‘Over a year and she is still the light in my life - S’

I tried to blink away the moisture gathering in my eyes before I let the phone fall, wrapping myself around him once more possessively. One hand delved into my hair and the other came to rest on my bottom, keeping me tight against him. 

“Now we sleep,” he murmured after a few minutes.

I nodded in agreement and carefully climbed off him, heading to the bathroom to clean up before coming back to him. 

“Your phone is off,” he muttered, pulling the blankets back for me, “Mine too.”

“Why?” I questioned, taking my spot against him.

“Notifications blow up.”

I groaned softly and buried my face against his chest, already nervous of the coming repercussions. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” I muttered. 

“Love you too, darling.” 

I would never tire of hearing that. Throwing my leg over his waist, I settled down and listed to the steady beat of his heart, letting it lull me back to sleep.


End file.
